


Fiducia

by amanto_flava



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Virtual Reality, post-reveal, red sun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanto_flava/pseuds/amanto_flava
Summary: The sun was red.People were shouting, calling for their Kryptonian heroes. Women and childrens were crying in fright, praying for salvation. Kara could hear the explosions in the Central Park and the fire burning down the apartment building two streets away. She could hear the sound of fire melting skins and debris smashing bones into powders. She heard the deafening sirens, but she knew the firefighters or the policemen could never stop the chaos. Not because they were incompetence. The reason was only that their enemy was too powerful.'Lena... no...'The pale, bony hands of the murderer was stained with blood, but Kara could care nothing than the emerald green eyes of the woman standing in front of her...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Fiducia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy angst guaranteed.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> *added some Lena internal struggles in the last part of the chapter

The sun was red.

People were shouting, calling for their Kryptonian heroes. Women and childrens were crying in fright, praying for salvation. Kara could hear the explosions in the Central Park and the fire burning down the apartment building two streets away. She could hear the sound of fire melting skins and debris smashing bones into powders. She heard the deafening sirens, but she knew the firefighters or the policemen could never stop the chaos. Not because they were incompetence. The reason was only that their enemy was too powerful.

The glass wall of Luthor’s Corp office was shattered. In front of her, there were four people sitting on the office chairs. No, there were three only. Andrea Rojas was limp and lifeless. Her eyes widen in fear and shock. Crimson, flesh blood was dripping from the bullet hole in the centre of her forehead. There was something thick and white and greasy-looking leaking from the gruesome hole as well. 

Kara chose not to inspect the body further, worrying that she would vomit right on the spot. Her tears were already streaming down her cheeks. No matter how she disliked her boss, she wouldn’t want her dead, or killed.

Next to Andrea there was Brainy. He was tied onto the black, stylist chair that Lena fancied. His head was pulled backwards to revealed the vulnerable column of his neck. A dagger was cutting into the flesh. She could see him jerking against the restraints and hear his muffled, agonizing screams.

‘Noooo! No! Don’t do this! You don’t have to do this! Please…’ she could hear desperate shouts resounding in the room, but it would never be loud enough to cover the disgusting sound of metal slicing through skins, breaking the tendons, and piercing the vessels.

The pale, bony hands of the murderer was stained with blood, but Kara could care nothing than the emerald green eyes of the woman standing in front of her. The woman wiped the draggers and threw the handkerchief casually towards Kara. Kara sank to her knees when the soaked handkerchief bumped into her body and fell back to the marble floor. 

The remaining two chairs were identical to the one Brainy was sitting on. Nia and Alex were bounded onto them. Same as what Brainy did when he was still alive, the two women struggled and cursed, but Kara knew that all of their resistance will be in vain when the green-eyed came. The ivory, devilish hand wrapped around the girl’s neck, same as what it did to Brainy. Kara knew what was coming and she begged. ‘Lena… no…’

‘You’ll have to stop me yourself, Supergirl,’ the voice was as beautiful as music but the content was like venom.

‘I’m sorry, Lena, but you don’t have to do this. Don’t… Lena… don’t make yourself…’

‘A villain. Supergirl? I thought I’m one already.’ the long fingers roamed over the girl’s sweat-soaked neck, looking for a perfect place to puncture the carotid artery.

‘No, Lena… Just don’t do this… please…’ without the yellow sun, she was slow and powerless. She couldn’t manage to disarm the businesswoman, nor could she block the dragger before the damage was done.

‘You know the way to stop me.’ The youngest Luthor seemed indifferent to Kara’s pleading, Nia’s trembling, or her own fate.

There was a silvery box placed on the table, together with two loaded guns. The box was programmed to activate a bomb in the city every five minutes, and the guns… One was a .38, glistering with blood. Lena used it to shot Andrea in the forehead despite the woman’s begs and Kara’s protests. Another was also loaded, with a neon blue L crafted on the grip, making it look more deadly.

Kara knew that Lena gave her a choice, but she didn’t want to choose when there were only two options. ‘No.’

The dragger drew a sharp, crimson line on the sweaty skin. Nia let out a whimper and hold her fists tight.

‘No.’

The dragger went deeper. Kara could see the girl’s muscles tensed up due to pain and the veins jumped on her temples.

‘No.’

Blood started to leak out from the wound and Nia’s shriek echoed in the room.

‘No!’

A shot was heard.

The bullet went through the ribs and lodged in the liver.

Lena fell backwards. She smiled.

‘Lena,’ Kara managed to catch her before the woman fell onto the ground although she didn’t have superspeed. Blood was rushing out of the wound in the woman’s abdomen. She wanted to stop it and she didn’t want to see the consequence of her shot so Kara pressed her hand onto the wound, with another arm still circling the woman’s shoulder.

'You've never trusted me,' Lena winced slightly and chuckled. More blood leaked out due to the movement. The blouse was black so Kara couldn’t see the crimson stains, but she could smell it and she could feel it.

‘No. Lena, Lena… ’ She wanted to say a lot of things. To apologise. To explain. To say that she didn’t mean to do it. She didn’t want to do it. But the only thing came out from her mouth was the woman’s name.

Lena chuckled again. Her green eyes were filled with disappointment and grief. Disappointed by Kara’s choice and grieving for the loss of her last bit of her fantasy. She should know the answer. She knew the answer before asking Kara to make the choice. She just didn’t expect… ‘I didn’t expect it to be that early. I knew… in your heart… I was in no way comparable to Alex, but I didn’t know that I was even less important than Nia.’

‘No, Lena. You’re important to me. You’re the most…’

‘No, don’t,’ Lena put her finger on Kara’s lips to silence her. ‘You’ve lied to me already. There’s no need to lie to yourself.’

‘Lena…’ Kara wanted to argue but she could only tasted the coppery, bitter taste on Lena’s finger when she tried. The taste of hatred, sorrow, disappointment and cruelty.

‘I’m dying, you know,’ Lena’s eyes glittered with tears but she sounded so calm, as if she was just telling Kara that lime water would turn milky if there was carbon dioxide. ‘Please give me mercy and don’t say anything else. I don’t want to hear any lies from you during my last moments.’

‘You’ve never trusted me because I’m a Luthor,’ Lena removed her hands from the lips and placed it gently to cover Kara’s eyes. When she withdrew the hand, the red sun started to fade and the warm rays of yellow sunlight started to resumed.

There was no Alex, no Nia, no Brainy, no Andrea. There was no blood, and no deaths. There was no chaos in the city, no explosions and no fires. The city was peaceful, as if nothing happened.

_Maybe things never happened._

The only real things were the bullet hole underneath her hand, the blood pooling out of Lena’s wounds, and the disappointment and the heartbreak in the emerald eyes.

‘What did you do?’ Kara asked in panic and she pressed on the wounds more forcefully.

‘Obsidian’s lens,’ Lena pulled up the corner of her mouth, wanting to make a triumphant smirk. ‘Everything is simulated. The bombs. The guns. The deaths. Everything happened in your brain only, except the gun you shot me with. I programmed it to do so.’

‘Why? Lena,’ Kara couldn’t believe that, couldn’t believe that Lena would do such cruel things to her. ‘Why?’

Lena laughed, but the laughters sounded more like cries. ‘Kara Danvers, subconsciously you believe that I’ll plot against the world, and I’ll harm you and your friends. You believe that with your heart. That’s why I could simulate it.’

_No, that’s not happening. She’s not killing Lena because of the virtual reality._

‘If you have more faith in me, or you understand me more, you’ll know that I’ll never do such things to hurt you,’ the laughters turned into sobs. Lena sobed due to how pathetic she was, dreaming of something impossible.

‘Lena, that’s not true,’ but Lena ignored her.

There was no way to stop the bleeding now. Lena felt her consciousness was fading now so she did the last thing she would like to do for herself. She tucked herself up and kissed the blonde on the lips.

The kiss was wet. Their kiss was messy and sloppy due to the mixture of blood, sweat, tears and saliva, as well as the mixture of love and hatred. When Lena pulled away, she seemed to see affection in the blonde’s eyes but she chose not to trust her sensations. ‘I love you, Kara Danvers. I really do and I still do. I’m greedy, so greedy that I want to you repricorate my feelings, but Kara, trust me, I won’t let you suffer long. It hurts me too much to see you hurt.’

Lena’s eyes started to glow neon green. Q-wave. Kara felt that her memory started to fade. ‘No, Lena. You can’t do this to me. No.’

Lena hold Kara’s face and caressed her gently. Her gaze was so intense that Kara thought that she would melt into her love. Lena wiped Kara’s tears away and pressed a soothing kiss onto her forehead. ‘It’s okay, love. It’ll be over soon and you can live happily after.’

Kara shook her head vigorously but Lena continued. ‘The silvery device there. It’s not a bomb activator. It’s used for fighting Leviathan and Lex. Now it’s activated.’

Lena had never seen Kara so broken. Kara didn’t even cry so hard when she revealed her identity. Lena thought she would feel successful, or at least be satisfied to have the chance to revenge, but all she could feel now was relief.

She was glad to have the opportunity to let her feelings out. Glad to be able to talk to Kara in her last minutes. Although the content might not be as pleasant as expected, the words still come from Kara. Her voice was as sweet as ever no matter how harsh her words were.

She didn’t regret asking Kara to choose between her and her superfriends. Although the result was disappointing, it was expected, and Lena was happy that Kara showed her the truth. She wanted Kara to care for her, or to love her, but the last thing she wanted was to have Kara pretending to be a loving friend. This was an insult to her. Lena was glad that she could see the truth in her last moments.

Lena was also grateful to have the chance to end her mess. She had already gone too far beyond her moral limit these days, She committed fratricide. She lied to Kara, and manipulated their relationship. She had abducted the Martian, brainwashed Eve, and turned a lively human into an emotionless AI. She had already followed Lex’s path to the darkness.

Her mind was tainted. There was no going back. 

She should know this when she killed Adam, when she started to perform human trials without a 100% confidence that the serum was safe. She was a Luthor in blood, same as Lex. She should have anticipated that one day she would become a person she despised.

She was selfish. She wanted to spend more time with the sunny blonde so she didn’t take prompt measures to end things before any damage was done. Now she had let Kara seen her most wicked side, her sick wish and how lunatic she could be. She would never want Kara to remember her evilness and ugliness, but she knew there was no way to hide it if she was still in Kara’s memory.

She was always a monster. She just didn’t realize it before. The relationship was a fault. All she brought to Kara was pain. The Q-wave was her redemption. The only good thing she could give Kara.

Lena had to admit that she was a terrible person. She prioritized her own over others. She didn’t ask if Kara would like to remember her sins after all, and she took the blonde’s choice again. So, she smiled again. She wanted to give Kara her most beautiful side before she was gone.

_Kara may not be able to remember anything afterwards, but she can. She can remember every tiny bit of their relationship and that’s enough._

‘It’s okay. I like how it ends, really, Kara,’ her last sentence was barely a whisper. It was good to have Kara’s scents, Kara’s voice and Kara’s warmth to envelope her when she died.

The green glow grew so bright that it knocked Kara out. In the dark, she could feel nothing, except for the tranquility and a weird sense of bereavement that flooded her senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think I should add Major Character Death? No one actually dies in my story.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed. ;)


End file.
